


Un amuse-bouche au Café Théâtre

by SenatusConsultum (TheSenator)



Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: Arno's tight pants, Assassin's Creed Unity - Freeform, Banter, Bar fights, Big Hats, Coffee, Flirting, Gen, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-21
Updated: 2015-04-21
Packaged: 2018-05-02 06:49:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5238497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSenator/pseuds/SenatusConsultum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>During a memorable visit to the Cafe Théâtre, you meet the proprietor for the first time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Un amuse-bouche au Café Théâtre

“Is something wrong?”

“Hm?” She looked up, startled, at the man who had approached her table. She sized him up quickly—he was tall and lean and wore a long blue coat over layers of waistcoats, tight tailored breeches, and knee-high boots. Several weapons were sheathed in the belt on his waist, and his eyes were obscured beneath a hood.  _What is he hiding from?_  she wondered. She could make out his strong jawline and lips, which he pursed as he nodded slightly toward her cup.

“Your coffee, mademoiselle. You haven’t touched it in the last fifteen minutes.”

“Oh! No, the coffee was fine. I just got caught up watching the discussion two tables over.” She glanced at the table, where a round, red-faced man was gesticulating wildly as he spoke, forcing his table mates to duck to avoid being hit in the face. They reminded her of weasels poking their heads in and out of their holes, and she giggled as she turned back to her visitor. He nodded in acknowledgement at the group.

“Ah, Monsieur Bonhomme. Yes, he is one of our more…  _enthusiastic_  regulars.”

Before she could respond, he pulled out the chair beside her, motioned to a waitress for two cups, and sat down. She could finally see his whole face, and he was breathtakingly beautiful—dark, intense eyes, a striking nose, and perfect, full lips, framed by stubble. Her cheeks began to burn as their eyes met.  

The waitress arrived with their coffee, and [Y/N] thanked her graciously, happy to have a distraction from the handsome man who had just seated himself next to her. He held out a hand and introduced himself as Arno Dorian, the owner and proprietor of the Café Théâtre. She shook his hand as she told him her name, and added cheekily, “Nice to meet you, Monsieur Dorian. Tell me, do you  _often_  stare at your patrons for prolonged periods of time?”

Arno gave her a confident, crooked smile that caused her heart to flutter. “I was merely being an attentive and accommodating host. I like to make sure that  _all_  of my guests’ needs are fulfilled.”

She smirked and played along, channeling her attraction into their banter. “Oh, I can imagine. That must be why the café is so well-known.”

“Ah, oui.” Arno nodded, a mock-serious look on his face. He grinned and leaned in closer. “Tell me, Mademoiselle—“

Whatever Arno was going to ask was interrupted by a loud crash. The man two tables over had evidently swung his arms too exuberantly and hit the gentleman behind him squarely in the head, knocking off the man’s large, feathered hat and causing him to spill coffee all over his expensive-looking cravat. The two men began yelling and pushing each other. Arno sighed and looked at her apologetically as he stood to leave.

“Please excuse me, Mademoiselle.”

She nodded and smiled. “Of course. It was nice to meet you, Monsieur Dorian. I’m sure we’ll see each other again soon.”

As Arno leapt over tables to reach the men, she sipped her coffee and watched him intently, admiring both his gracefulness and the fit of his breeches.  _Oh yes,_ she thought,  _I will_ **definitely** _be coming back to the Café Theatre._


End file.
